You Can Sleep While I Drive
by Gabs
Summary: Jeffy/Trish AU fic. Jeff wants to leave... will she go with him? UPDATE: 3RD (& last?)CHAPTER ADDED!
1. You Can Sleep While I Drive

You Can Sleep While I Drive

By Gabs

****

DISCLAIMER: I own any of the characters I use in here, they all belong to themselves. This is a WWF AU song ficcy. The song 'You Can Sleep While I Drive' belongs to Melissa Etheridge and I'm totally not trying to steal it. I do use some of the lyrics as actual dialogue for Jeff towards the end.

**Come on baby let's get out of this town   
I got a full tank of gas with the top rolled down   
There's a chill in my bones  
I don't want to be left alone  
So baby you can sleep while I drive**

Jeff Hardy sat on his porch, awaiting the arrival of his girlfriend of over 2 years, Trish. As much as he loved the rest of his family, friends, and Cameron, he had to get out. Relations with Matt were strained, as his brother had never liked Trish and was not happy with how serious they had gotten recently. Their father seemed to be growing more and more distant from both of them. Jeff figured it was only him, but even his best friends Shane and Shannon were difficult to be around anymore. Only Trish made him feel comfortable and happy. He smiled happily as he saw her white Dodge Stratus coming down the street. He had something he wanted to ask her about, but no idea of how she would respond.

**I'll pack my bag and load up my guitar   
In my pocket I'll carry my harp  
I got some money I saved   
Enough to get underway   
And baby you can sleep while I drive**

"Hey hunk," Trish called teasingly as she opened her door. Jeff jumped up and held the door as she got out. They shared a quick kiss. "So what did you want to talk about?" Trish asked. Jeff could hear the anxiety in her voice. "Lets go on up to my room, babe. It's important." Trish frowned slightly, but nodded. Jeff took her hand and they went upstairs. Jeff shut his door and they sat on his bed. Trish ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Jeff, this isn't… you're not… I mean, are you…" he silenced her quickly, putting a finger to her lips. "If you're asking if I'm about to break up with you, the answer is no." She smiled and visibly relaxed.

"Ok… so what's up?" Jeff looked at his hands, trying to decide how to word it. Finally, he decided to just go for it. "I want to leave. I want to get out of this town, away from Matt and Dad and Shane and Shannon. I can't explain it, but I just can't take being in Cameron anymore. I need to leave, if only for 6 months or maybe even a year. And I want you to go with me." Trish had looked ready to cry until his last sentence, at which she seemed about to faint. "Oh, Jeff- six months is a long time! You know I love you, but still- where would we go? What would we do?" Jeff smiled lightly. "We'll go thorough Tucson up to Santa Fe, and Barbara in Nashville says we're welcome to stay. I'll buy you glasses in Texas, a hat from New Orleans. And in the mornings, you can tell me your dreams." She still looked uncertain. "You know I've seen it before, this mist that covers your eyes. You've been looking for something that's not in your life. My intentions are true. Won't you take me with you? And baby, you can sleep while I drive." Trish covered her eyes. "Jeff… I just don't know. I can see you've given it a lot of thought, but I can't give you an answer just yet. I'm sorry." Jeff nodded. "I understand. I hope you can think quick. You know I love you, but… well, I'm out of here sometime tomorrow." Trish now had tears in her eyes. Jeff reached over and wiped them away gently. "You need to decide without me hovering around, pressuring you. I love you, and I hope I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Trish nodded. "Me too," she whispered as she ran out. He stared out his window, watching as she got back into her car and drove away.

** Oh is it other arms you want to  
Hold you the stranger   
The lover you're free  
Can't you get that with me**

The next morning, Jeff was packed. He had told his dad and his brother. Matt was mad, initially. But he soon understood his brothers reasoning and promised to look after their dad. Jeff had also told Shannon, who promised to take care of Jeff's house, and Shane, who made Jeff promise to call once a week at the least. By 5 that afternoon, he had still heard nothing from Trish. He decided to pay her a visit, but she wasn't home. He left a note instead.

** Come on baby let's get out of this town   
I got a full tank of gas with the top rolled down   
If you won't take me with you   
I'll go before night is through   
And baby you can sleep while I drive**

Reading over his note, Jeff hoped she would be there before night was through. But if not, he knew he would understand. He knew he would still love her. Getting back on his motorcycle, he headed back home one last time, expecting the worst but hoping for the best.

So, what do you guys think? Should I just leave it like that? OR should I do a sequel? I cant decide…


	2. I Will Never Be the Same...

I Will Never Be the Same

By Gabs

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, don't own the WWE, don't own the song. Basically, don't sue me, cuz I do bite.

*So you walked with me for a while  
Bared your naked soul   
And you told me of your plan   
How you would never let them know  
In the morning of the night   
You cried a long lost child   
And I tried oh I tried to hold you   
But you were young   
And you were wild*

Jeff looked around his room. It looked so empty now. Not because it actually was, but because it no longer felt like home. He had talked to Matt and their father, his family. He had talked to Shane and Shannon, his best friends. And he had asked Trish to go with him. She was the one constant in his life, and he loved her more than anything. Glancing at the empty street through his window, Jeff held back the tears. He had seen no sign of her or her white Dodge Stratus since he had talked to her yesterday. Jeff sighed and headed for his garage.

Kneeling next to his motorcycle, he smiled. "I'll miss you, you have no idea how much. But Shannon's going to take care of you, and Matt promised not to let him hurt you. I'll be back sometime, I promise. Patting the seat affectionately, Jeff stood. Hearing a car pull up outside, he quickly opened the garage door. His excitement grew as he saw the tail end of a white car. Moments later, a face appeared. "Saying goodbye?" Jeff nodded in disappointment as Matt came all the way into the garage. "What's wrong?" the elder Hardy asked, noticing the sadness in his brother's eyes. Jeff looked up at him. "I asked Trish to go with me," he said evenly. Matt stared at him for a moment. "You really do love her, don't you?" Jeff nodded miserably. "I'm sorry bro." Jeff sighed. "For what?" Matt sat next to him. "For not accepting that fact before. For making things so hard for you two. And… I'm sorry that she didn't show up." Jeff shrugged. "I had to take the chance. I knew there was a possibility that she wouldn't love me as much as I do her, and that she wouldn't want to come. But if she did love me enough, and I never even gave her that choice…" Matt nodded. "I understand." Jeff picked up one of his bags, and Matt grabbed the other. They walked out to Jeff's Corvette, tossing the bags into the back. "Call soon," Matt said. "I will. I love you bro. Tell Amy I said bye, and that I'll bring her something… maybe a hat from New Orleans…" Matt nodded, feeling confused but knowing there was a reason for his brothers statement. They hugged quickly and Jeff got in. "Later." The door was shut, the engine started, and the car backed into the street. With one last wave, Jeff disappeared.

*But I, I will never be the same   
Oh I, I will never be the same   
Caught in your eyes   
Lost in your name   
I will never be the same*

Matt stood in the driveway for another moment before pulling the garage closed and walking into his brothers house. Just as he started up the stairs, he heard a car pull up outside. "What did you forget Jeff?" he asked himself, walking back to the door. Before he could grab the handle, the door flew open, narrowly missing his face. Matt stumbled back. When he recovered, he looked up to see a frantic Trish. "He's gone," she stated. Matt nodded, starting to feel angry at the woman who had broken his brother's heart. "He waited for you. He left here not five minutes ago." He was more than a little surprised when she leaned against the door and slowly slid to the ground. After a moment of eerie silence, Trish burst into tears. Matt stared at her for a moment, not sure what to make of the display. "What happened?" he finally asked softly. "My car broke down on the way here. I had to call my mom to come get me. It took her a long time- she doesn't live all that close- and I tried to call Jeff, let him know I was on the way, but there was no answer." Matt reached a hand down. "Try again. He's got his cell phone." Trish stared at him for a moment before taking his hand, getting up, and running outside. She soon returned. "No answer." Matt looked at her sympathetically. Trish put her head in her hands. "I screwed up. Royally. I just lost the best thing in my life."

*Secrets of your life   
I never wanted for myself   
But you guarded them like a lie   
Placed up on the highest shelf   
In the morning of the night   
When I woke to find you gone   
I knew your distant devil   
Must be draggin' you on*

Matt suddenly grabbed her arm and started pulling her outside. "Let's go, we might be able to catch him." Trish grabbed the door, shutting it as they ran to Matt's car. She waved to her mom and a moment later they were flying down the street. "Can you catch him?" Trish asked. "I don't know," Matt replied. "You know how fast he drives." After 15 minutes of driving around Cameron, Matt slammed on the brakes on a side street. "Damn it! Trish… I'm so sorry." She stared at a mountain in the distance. "You tried," she whispered.

Later that night, she sat next to a Cameron city limit sign. The brothers had once posed for a picture there. Knowing that good memories of Jeff were all she had left, Trish leaned against the sign. She thought back to the things he had told her when asking her to go with him. "Glasses in Texas… Barbara in Nashville… hat in New Orleans… Barbara! Maybe Matt knows her!" Excited by her renewed hope, Trish called Matt. "Do you know Barbara in Nashville?" she asked as soon as he picked up. "Trish? What? Who's Barbara?" She pounded the sign. "I don't know! Jeff mentioned her as a destination!" She clenched her fist around her cell phone, waiting for the answer. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who that is…" Matt finally said. Trish slid to the ground. "It's ok," she whispered, hanging up. "That was just my last hope."

*And you swore that you were bound for glory  
And for wanting you had no shame   
But I loved you  
And then I lost you   
And I will never be the same*

Well, what about this one? Leave it there or what?


	3. Precious Pain

****

Precious Pain

By Gabs

DISCLAIMER: Nah, they don't belong to me. Etc etc. so there.

*Everybody's got a hunger  
No matter where they are  
Everybody clings to their own fear  
Everybody hides some scar*

"2 weeks. Feels more like 2 years, actually," Trish mused as she looked at a picture of herself and Jeff taken just days before he left. She missed him more than she had realized she would. Each day hurt more, walking the same roads they'd walked, going to the same places they'd gone, seeing the same things they'd seen. Nothing changed. The disdain she'd begun to feel towards the town grew with each sympathetic look, every word of encouragement. The only people she could bear to be around anymore were Matt and Amy. Jeff never returned her calls. She tried his cell phone at least twice a day. Every time, she'd end up leaving a message. The fact that he'd never even bothered to return a call hurt. But that pain, and the hope that one day he might call her back, was keeping her alive.

*Precious pain  
Empty and cold but it keeps me alive  
I gave it my soul so that I could survive  
Keeping me safe in these chains  
Precious pain*

"You! Get up, get dressed, and get going. Now!" Trish looked up in shock to see Amy. "What?" she finally squeaked. "You heard me blondie." Trish continued to stare at her until Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Canadians are so hard headed." She grabbed Trish's arm, yanked her off the bed, and pushed her into the bathroom. "Do whatever you need to. We're doing something." Trish looked at her strangely. "Do I not get a say in this?" Amy shook her head. Trish glared at her; Amy folded her arms, refusing to back down. Trish screeched, slammed the door shut, and pounded on the wall. Amy shrugged. "Not quite what I'd anticipated."

When Trish finally came out 20 minutes later, Amy looked at her expectantly. "What?" Trish growled. "Aww, Trishy. Would Jeff want you to be like this?" Trish plopped down on the bed. "Does Jeff even care how I am?" Amy looked startled. "Of course! Why would you think he doesn't?" Trish sighed. "He never calls, he never writes, he never… nothing! I haven't heard one word from him." She looked down. "Trish, I'm not going to say I know how you feel, or I can imagine, or anything like that, cuz it's not true. I don't know. But what I do know is that you cant let your whole life fall apart because of this. Do something. Go somewhere." Trish looked up, her friend's words ringing in her mind. "Ya know Ames… I think I'll do just that."

*Everybody's got a reason  
To abandon their plan  
How can I think of tomorrow  
With my sorrow in hand*

Trish paced her room, trying to decide how exactly to go about it. He had given it lots of time and planning. She couldn't afford to. Amy watched her curiously until the phone rang. Trish looked wildly around the room, trying to find it. Not seeing or hearing it, she ran downstairs. Amy followed. "Damn it," the redhead heard a moment later. "Missed it?" Amy asked. "Yeah," Trish sighed. "Who?" The blonde shrugged. "Unknown," she said, indicating the Caller ID. As Trish went back upstairs at a slower pace, Amy grabbed the phone. "Call number 22," she noted of the unknown missed caller. She looked through the rest of the names and numbers, most of which she knew. "Matt… me… Matt… me… her mom… me… me… unknown… Matt… Matt… Shannon… me… Matt… unknown… Shannon… Shane… me… her mom… her mom… unknown. 4 unknowns in as many days?" A nagging suspicion in her mind, Amy went back and looked at the 4 unknown calls. Each one came between 4 and 4:15 on the day of the call. Judging by the area codes of each, Amy guessed that each one was a little closer to Cameron than the last. The most recent was an area code less than 45 minutes away. Not entirely sure what to think, Amy headed back upstairs.Stepping into Trish's room, she immediately ducked back out, just avoiding a flying shirt. "What are you doing?" Amy demanded. "Leaving. I can't deal with this place." Amy stared at her. "So you're going to… what? Follow Jeff?" Trish turned around. "I have no illusions Amy. I know the odds of catching him are slim to none. But if he's not here, I can't take being here either." Amy attempted to block her from putting anything else in the suitcase. "How did you decide on this?" Trish finally shoved her out of the way. "I'd been considering it for a few days. You gave me the final push earlier." Amy stared at her. "Me? How?" Trish glanced up briefly. "Do something. Go somewhere." Amy gasped. "I didn't mean something this drastic!" Trish shrugged. "It works for me. Amy, without Jeff, Cameron hurts. I moved here to be closer to him. Without him, there's nothing holding me here. I can't take it."

*Each road that I walk down  
Reminds me of you  
This whole town is haunted  
There'll never be anything new*

Knowing she couldn't change Trish's mind, but also knowing there might be one person who could, Amy ran. "Matt can't change my mind either!" Trish yelled after her. 15 minutes later, she was loading the back of her car. Hearing someone pull up, Trish sighed. "Matt and Amy must be desperate. That was fast." She continued trying to shove her large suitcase in the back until a larger hand grasped hers. "Matt, I told Amy…" Trish's voice trailed off.

That wasn't Matt Hardy's hand. There was no way it could be.

Matt Hardy didn't paint his nails.

Trish whirled around to see the handsome face of her boyfriend. Bursting into tears, she threw herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry baby. I should've waited longer. How can you forgive me?" Trish sobbed a reply into his shoulder. "Because I love you Jeff." A moment later, she calmed down and pulled away. "But you're right. You should've waited, you asshole." He stared at her for a moment before a slow grin spread across his face, but faded as a hurt look suddenly came into her eyes. "Why didn't you ever return my calls?" He stared at her. "I did baby. I tried to call every day this week. I called about half an hour ago." Trish looked confused. "How come I never saw your cell number?" Jeff looked away. "Um… cause I need a new battery. I've been calling from houses and stores." Trish started laughing. "Unknown. No wonder I never recognized the numbers. God, Jeff, how could I have doubted you?" He pulled her into another hug. "You had good reason babe. I took off for two weeks without getting in touch." Trish nodded slowly. "You're right again. Asshole." He stared at her. "Guess I should stop pointing that stuff out, huh?" Trish smiled up at him. "You know I'm kidding." She leaned in for a kiss. 

"Let's do this right. Trish, I want to leave Cameron for a while, see America and Canada and maybe Mexico. Will you go with me?" Trish thought for a moment. "Yes. Yes I will Jeff." He smiled. "Good. 'Cause I wasn't about to leave without you again." He grabbed her large suitcase; she got the small one, along with her purse. "Ready when you are." He grinned. "Let's hit the road babe." The tossed her stuff into his car and got in. After sharing a long kiss, they headed off. Matt and Amy pulled up in the dust. "Is that…?" Amy nodded. "And he didn't even say goodbye?" She glanced at Matt. "He did that right last time. He just needed to fix his mistake." Matt watched his brother's taillights disappear for the second time and wondered when he would see him again. Amy broke into his thoughts a moment later. "I hope Trish left a key."

Looking at Jeff's soft eyes, strong jaw and blue hair, Trish decided it was all worth the 2 weeks of hell. Nothing else could ever come between them now.

*Precious pain*

I think that's it. Where else could I go with this?


End file.
